The present invention relates to a kite. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tandem kite device which is easily detached.
A conventional kite has a spine adhered on a cover sheet. A tail band is connected to the spine. However, the conventional kite cannot be detached.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tandem kite device which has a three dimensional configuration while the tandem kite device is flying.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tandem kite device which is easily detached.
Accordingly, a tandem kite device comprises a head sheet, a first spine, a pair of first spars, a front limb sheet, a second spine, a second spar, at least a torso sheet, a third spine, a third spar, a rear limb sheet, a fourth spine, a fourth spar, a first decoration rod, a second decoration rod, and a third decoration rod. A flying line passes through the head sheet, the front limb sheet, the torso sheet, and the rear limb sheet. The head sheet has a plurality of round holes, and a plurality of first sockets to receive the first spine and the first spars. The front limb sheet has a plurality of circular holes, a plurality of second sockets to receive the second spine and the second spar, and a pair of first positioning seats to receive the first decoration rod. The torso sheet has a plurality of round apertures, a plurality of third sockets to receive the third spine and the third spar, and a pair of second positioning seats to receive the second decoration rod. The rear limb sheet has a plurality of circular holes, a plurality of fourth sockets to receive the fourth spine and the fourth spar, and a pair of third positioning seats to receive the third decoration rod.